Care for a Game of Truth or Dare?
by NoxisZero
Summary: A lighthearted story set after the winter arc. Howard, Bell, and Shingo play a simple game of truth or dare. Enjoy.


I do not own Mujin Wakusei Survive, but this story is of my own creation please do not try to replicate this piece of work.

Luna woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of people talking. She rubbed her eyes as she gazed around the room; it was still dark out, so why were people talking this late? Menori, Sharla and Chako were asleep, so she quietly made her way out of bed and toward the living room. She peeked around the corner and was surprised at what she saw.

Howard, Bell, Shingo, and Kaoru were sitting around the table. While Kaoru was doing his own thing, it seemed Bell, Shingo, and Howard were up to something.

"Ok, now that we are all here, let's get this game of 'Truth or Dare' going," said Howard as he crossed his arms and smirked.

Shingo adjusted his glasses, "I agree, but first, we should put down some ground rules. Rule #1: We can't involve any of the girls."

Bell sighed, "Good thinking Shingo, I would rather spare any of the girls' embarrassment."

Howard snapped his fingers, "Dang it, was going to dare one of you to crawl into Sharla's bed and freak her out."

Shingo nodded, "Rule #2: No timed events, I don't want any of us going anywhere dangerous and standing around with the possibility of us getting mauled, plus the fact that we don't have anything to really time us."

Both Bell and Howard nodded at this.

Shingo nodded, "Rule #3: No dares that could get someone seriously harmed, like holding your hand to the fire or something."

Howard rolled his eyes, "Please Shingo, nobody is that stupid."

Shingo shrugged, "Just in case, anyway, Rule #4: You cannot ask the person who just asked you."

Howard frowned, "Then we are just going in a circle! That is boring!"

Bell held out his hand, "Calm down Howard, I believe that if we allowed people to ask back the person, if only for revenge, then it would just go back and forth, and the last person wouldn't have any fun."

Howard mumbled, "Alright, I guess."

With all the ground rules laid out, the game began, after a quick round of Rock-paper-scissors; Shingo was given the right to start it off.

"Alright Howard," Shingo said, "Truth or Dare?"

Howard smirked, "Dare."

It seemed a ghostly gleam reflected off Shingo's glasses as his mouth broke into a grin. "I dare you to jump off the tree house into the lake."

Howard was taken aback, "Shingo… I could get a cold with it being this late, choose something else."

Shingo shook his head, "No way Howard, now, go on and jump into the lake, unless you're a chicken."

Howard sat there for a good two minutes, then he swiftly stood up and started walking towards the edge of the treehouse. He climbed up, over the railing, and with a huge breath he jumped. The entire way down he said one word, Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The resounding splash was all the indication that he had actually hit the water, until he came up for air. A few minutes later, a soaking Howard appeared in the living room. He sat down and water dripped from his hair. Shingo and Bell looked at each other then back at him.

"You going to be ok there Howard?" asked Bell nervously.

"I will be fine Bell," came Howard's curt reply, "Now Bell, truth or dare?"

Bell smiled, "I have nothing to hide, truth."

Howard put his hand to his chin and contemplated a question. Finally, a smirk adorned his face as he thought of the perfect question.

"Have you ever kissed anyone before?"

Bell frowned, "I was expecting a worse question than that… the answer is no to be honest, though it is not really embarrassing."

Bell then turned to Shingo, "Truth or dare?"

Shingo smiled, "Like you, I have nothing to hide Bell! Truth."

Bell smirked, which in honesty was quite uncharacteristic of him, "Which girl or girls in our group do you like the most?"

Shingo smiled, like he had anticipated this question, "The girl I like most is… Chako."

The other two boys stared disbelieving at him. "Chako?!" they exclaimed. Luna giggled slightly from her hiding spot.

Howard pressed Shingo for answers, "What do you mean Chako?"

Shingo shrugged, "Chako is a girl isn't she?"

Howard face palmed, "well, yes, but WHY Chako?"

Shingo shook his finger, "I believe that was not the question, but to be honest, she is the most technologically inclined of all the girls, so I like her the most, simple really."

Howard rolled his eyes while Bell seemed satisfied with his answer.

Shingo turned to Howard, "Truth or Dare?"

Howard thought a moment, but was interrupted by a small voice.

"Hmm… what are you guys all doing awake?"

The group turned to see the small alien child rubbing his eyes.

"Oh Adam! Did we wake you?" Bell said as he stood up to talk to the young boy.

"No… I don't think you did at least,' said Adam, voice thick with sleep, "But what are you guys doing?"

"Oh… umm we're playing 'Truth or Dare'" said Shingo.

Adam's face seemed to brighten at the prospect of a game. "A game! Can I play?"

Shingo shrugged, "Sure why not?"

After a brief explanation of the rules, the game resumed.

"So Adam," Shingo said, "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth!" the young boy chirped.

Shingo thought for a moment, and then said, "Do you like Luna?"

The other two boys shot him a glance, but otherwise didn't stop Adam from answering.

Adam, however, did not seem fazed by the question, and answered enthusiastically.

"Yeah! I like Luna! She is kind and gentle, I like her lots!"

The entire group smiled, including Luna from the shadows, even Kaoru had a small smile on his face. On closer inspection however, Bell, Howard and Shingo's smiles were not the same smile that Luna had on her face. Luna smiled because the answer was cute. The three boys smiles seemed to project one sentence, "You poor, Naïve child…."

Adam looked around, "Kaoru! Truth or Dare?"

Kaoru frowned, "Sorry Adam, I am not playing."

Adam frowned, "Aww, but this is my first time playing! You have to play!"

Howard nudged Kaoru, "Yeah! Plus you listened to all the truths and watched all the dares, you have to play."

Kaoru thought for a moment, then smiled, "Fine then, I will play, I choose Dare."

Luna was taken aback, normally Kaoru was not the type of guy to be ordered around, so why had he willingly chosen dare? By no means was Kaoru a talkative guy, but still…

Meanwhile, it seemed Adam was having a hard time coming up with a dare for Kaoru to do. Howard seeing this, leaned over to help him. "Adam, why don't you make Kaoru…."

Kaoru cut Howard off, "Howard, Adam is choosing my dare," Kaoru then turned to Adam, "Adam, you need to make me do something nobody would DARE do."

It seemed the choice of words had sparked something in the little boy's head, since at that moment a look of pure revelation rested on Adam's face.

"Kaoru! I dare you to go down to the fruit cellar and eat one of the fruits."

Kaoru smirked and he spoke, voice dripping with sarcasm, "Adam! I couldn't possibly do that!"

Adam, totally oblivious to Kaoru's tone, became excited. A smile spread across his face, for he believed that he had trapped Kaoru in a tight corner. He started bouncing in his seat and he put his palms on the table, "No Kaoru! It's a dare! You have to do it!"

Kaoru smiled, "Alright Adam, I will be right back." With that, Kaoru got up and headed toward the cellar. Not a minute later Kaoru returned with a fruit in hand, but this was not an ordinary fruit. Luna gulped as saliva came unbidden to her mouth. That was the most delicious, succulent fruit that the children had access to. Kaoru was the only one that was able to harvest the fruit, and from what he said, he could only obtain one every two weeks. Luna herself had declared the fruit forbidden to eat unless a massive celebration was in order. Luna could not tell how many fruits Kaoru had eaten of its kind, but she could count on her fingers how many the rest group had eaten in all. That fruit sat in Kaoru's hand.

Kaoru held up the fruit, "Adam, are you sure you want me to do this?"

Just as before, Adam played right into Kaoru's hand, "YEP! It is a dare so you have to!"

Kaoru shrugged, "If you say so, itadakimasu!" With that, Kaoru bit into the fruit.

The crunch sent a shiver down everyone's spine. Howard's face was in his palms, and he was shaking, out of rage or sadness was yet to be determined. Shingo just sat there, blankly staring ahead. Bell's eyes were wide open, which was not a usual case. Adam tugged on Bell's pants.

"I did well huh?" asked Adam, proud of making Kaoru do such a "heinous" crime.

Bell sighed, and placed his hand on top of Adam's head, "you did great Adam, you really showed him how devious you can be." Adam smiled brightly.

Kaoru finished the fruit, and then turned to Howard, "Howard."

Howard still had his face in his hands, and his voice was one of despair, "what do you want from me?"

Kaoru asked, "Truth or dare?"

Those words brought Howard back to his senses, he looked up. Howard thought quietly, _"Kaoru is smart, if I choose truth, he will ask me a question that would at least lead to embarrassment at the best… and Psychological damage at the worst… I should go dare on this one."_

Howard cleared his throat, "D…"

Then he saw it… As soon as the first sound came out of his mouth, Kaoru's lips turned upward in a slightly. This sent warning bells off in his mind, because if whatever made Kaoru SMILE, was not good for him.

"Truth, I choose Truth!" Howard stated. Kaoru frowned, but didn't do anything otherwise.

"Fine then," Kaoru said, "Who is…."Kaoru never finished his question, since at the moment Shingo got up abruptly and slammed his hands on the table.

"Alright! I think that is enough for tonight! Time to go to bed!" Shingo declared as he started leading Adam back into the room. Adam protested.

"Aww! But I only got to go once!"

Shingo patted him on the back and said quickly, "And uhh… That is a rule! Everyone gets to go once and then the game is done!"

With that, both Adam and Shingo disappeared into the boy's room. Bell got up, bid both Howard and Kaoru good night, and made a beeline toward the boy's room, with Howard following right behind him. Kaoru sat patiently at the table.

"Well…. Everyone gets to go once right?" Kaoru said, speaking to himself, "Then Luna… truth or dare?"

Luna gasped, realizing there was no use trying to escape, she came out from her hiding place and sat down at the table facing Kaoru.

"I am not playing Kaoru," Luna said.

"But you did watch all the dares, and you heard all the truths, I believe you are in the same boat as me." Shot back Kaoru.

Luna sighed, "Fine then, I choose truth."

Kaoru thought for a moment then said, "What do you think of all of us?"

Luna frowned, "What?"

Kaoru smiled, "I guess I should rephrase the question, tell me what you think of this group, if you like us or hate us."

Luna thought for a moment, trying to gather her words, finally she replied, "Everyone has their odd quirks and problems, Howard is bratty sometimes, you're too reckless, Bell is too kind, Shingo is stubborn, Sharla is sometimes too scared for her own good, and Menori can be a bit bossy. But… I feel that even with everyone's oddities, that you have all become a family to me, I would not change any of you, because it is what makes you unique, and if you're unique…. You shine all the brighter."

Kaoru listened patiently until she was done talking, and then laughed quietly. Luna blushed.

"Don't laugh…" Luna scolded, "That is how I feel." Kaoru waved his hand to tell her she was wrong.

"It is not that," Kaoru said, "technically you didn't even need to answer, rule #1 was 'we can't involve any of the girls.'"

Luna gasped, she had been played. "Well wait a minute," Luna said, "the rule is everyone gets one turn! Since I am playing, I get to ask something!"

Kaoru shrugged, "Technically you can't ask me, since I was the one who asked you, but since I broke a rule, I guess you can break one as well, ask away."

"Truth or dare?"

Kaoru smiled, "Truth."

Luna wasted no time, "Do you have a girl you like? If you do, describe her."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow, "A two part question? Interesting. Well then, I do indeed have a girl I like."

Kaoru stood up and started walking around the table towards Luna. "The girl I like is kind, and doesn't like to see her friends sad in any way. She is a natural leader, who leads through compassion and understanding. She would rather let herself be killed than allow anyone else to get hurt, because she thinks that life is the most precious thing anyone has."

At this point Kaoru was standing in front of her. "The girl that I like has beautiful orange hair that is as fiery as her personality," Kaoru said as be bent down so that their faces were level, "She had deep blue eyes that are as clear as Fairy Lake, and a smile that warms everyone's hearts." With this, he gave her a quick peck on the cheek. He stood up, turned around, and started walking away.

"That is how I would describe the girl I like, goodnight Luna, sweet dreams." Kaoru said as he disappeared around the corner.

Luna stared blankly at were Kaoru had disappeared, she slowly held up a hand to where Kaoru had kissed her. A light blush appeared. After a long while, Luna finally got up and walked slowly back to her room. She got under her covers and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams indeed," Luna muttered as she fell asleep.

* * *

This was an idea I got when I was Re-watching Mujin Wakusei Survive. I hope you enjoyed it. If you would be so kind as to review and tell me what you liked or what could be improved, both would be appreciated. In all honesty, I have 2 other stories for Mujin Wakusei Survive that are potential releases. Unfortunately, I started both in 2011, and when I went to reread them, I realized that my writing back then was terrible. If you think that this work was good, please don't hesitate to ask for more... it would be a good motivator. While one would be a simple one shot like this one, the other is a full blown story, currently spanning 14 chapters, and is still growing. Thanks again.


End file.
